2012-09-10 Ninja'd
Tony Stark is dressed in one of the finest suits he's had recently tailored in record time. That's right, his entire suit (down to the tie) was designed, sewn, tailored and delivered to him within 29 hours. That's the kind of fashion department that Tony Stark loves. And now he has taken it upon himself to ride along with the expensive vehicle to pick up his date for the evening, Ms. Selina Kyle, and together they have arrived at one of Stark's favorite eating establishments within the city limits. "Welcome to Paradise." comes out of Tony's mouth as he steps out of the car and to the side, once the driver has opened the door for both him and his date. Tony crosses his arms in front of him and smiles as he looks at the building in front of them with admiration and slight hunger. A building that has provided for him many a great meal. A building that has been a favorite of his since his first visit here with a potential client. A building that's also a... Ninja. It has been a long time coming, this promised evening out. But unfortunately things had a nasty way of coming up, keeping her entirely too busy and in need of remaining in Gotham while everything was being tended to. Tony /finally/ had a bout of good luck, however, hence why they were finally able to set aside a night for their own. While Tony dresses to impress his dinner date cuts the impressive image herself, Selina dressed in a black dress that definitely falls under the definition of LBD and matching heels, her hair and makeup done perfectly. Around her neck rests a necklace with a gem-studded pendant in the form of a rearing big cat is all she wears for jewelry. Now at the restaurant Selina steps out only to then smile, the establishment one she has heard of but never been to despite all the times she's been in the city. "This is going to be so much fun," she says sincerely while linking arms with her date, Tony given a peck on his cheek once she's settled into place. "Shall we, dear?" "Funderstatment of the Year." Tony quips as he leads the way into the establishment and proceeds to chat for a half a second with the host and within moments they are being led to their own private nook and table and everything else. Apparently, it pays to be Tony Stark in this town and there's not really any reason for him and his date to have to wait for a table and service. Tony is enough of a gentleman to let Selina get settled in at the table first, before following suit and hoisting up a menu that was set down on the table for him. "First time?" is asked of Selina with a smile, as if this was somewhat of a date routine for him. Hey, it works on his other women. So if it ain't broke, there's certainly no reason to muss with the anything. No reason at all. "It is, yes," Selina answers the server while smiling, her eyes drifting between their face and Tony's. Part of her is starting to wonder if something's about to be done to her or if this is a novelty type establishment that plays pranks on their patrons. But despite the little bout of nerves she's feeling she's still thrilled to be here and in the company she's in. "You know, Tony, I was half expecting you to fly me out to Paris," she admits after looking over the menu quickly, her expression now thoughtful instead of the wary it was just a few minutes ago. "I guess the rumors of you being a jet-setting playboy are exaggerated." Tony just smiles while the server handles everything that needs to be handled in regards to this being Selina's first time. He knows what's coming, maybe, but not exactly. Everything changes every time he comes to Ninja with a new girl. The experience is never the same and that's one of the reasons that Tony frequents this place. "Paris is usually a second date kind of thing. Sleepovers and Breakfast." Tony's still all about being a jet-setting playboy. "So don't count me out of the jet-setter's club just yet." He offers her a wink before putting in an order and offering the menu back to their server. He knows better than to order for a strong and independent woman like Selina Kyle. He's done a bit of homework since their last meeting. The thought of a second date amuses Selina, partially because their first date isn't even over and partially because the notion of their going somewhere so romantic for the second... well, yes. It's amusing. "I see. I will keep that in mind," she teases, keeping her expression from becoming too telling. "Just be gentle with me. I am sweet and innocent, after all." Her own order is placed and the menu is given to the waiter, this done casually while keeping an eye on her companion. "So tell me about yourself, Mister Stark," she murmurs near-languidly, the amused smile softening. "Well. I'm awesome." Stark says this with an amazingly straight face because he's pretty sure that everyone agrees with this. If left up to him, this statement is not an opinion. It is a fact. Which is something to be considered quite interesting, honestly. "Oh, and also, I'm Iron Man." Which is just designed to help solidify the utter and unstoppable awesomeness that he has just stated a mere moment ago. "Besides that, there's not much to tell." Or Tony Stark is not one to wax all poetic about his life and whatever else goes with it. Stark doesn't comment on being gentle or such terms as sweet and innocent. He'll worry about those things when they actually get to Paris. "You can find out anything you need to about me with a quick Googlin'. It's you, Selina, that is the mysteriously interesting with your case of the beautifuls." Selina listens with no small amount of interest, Tony swiftly gaining himself a rapt audience of one by the time he's done with saying what little he does about himself. The woman can't help but to laugh lightly, warmly when he tries to direct her to just look him up, something she has already done several times. "I read the facts," she mentions easily and then goes to list some of what she did discover about him on her own, the name of his parents and where he was born, his education and rise to head of Stark Industries. "But I want to learn about your heart. Your mind. What makes you tick." In other words, she is going a totally different direction than what most of his dates probably goes and genuinely desires to get to know him, not fall into his bed. When the question is turned around on her she can't help but to blush a bit, Selina surprisingly modest for one who professes to be a 'socialite'. "I am fairly simple in comparison. I run the foundation and otherwise spend quiet evenings at home with my cat, Isis." It's either the feline-like manner Selina has or just the fact that the reactor shines so prettily that causes her attention to be caught but whatever the reason behind it, Selina's attention is caught by the piece of technology imbedded within Tony's chest and held fast. It leaves the trick with the server and the drink go unnoticed until the time she reaches out across the table to touch it that she realizes there's a glass beside her, the fact called attention to when she almost knocks it over. "I think you are doing yourself a great disservice by being so self-depreciating," she murmurs, still blushing a bit. "Do not sell yourself short." "Eh. Don't get me wrong. I know I'm amazing and a genius and a groundbreaking technological marvel in my own right. But I also know that I could've been dead not too long ago and it would've been my own fault. So, for what it's worth, maybe a little self-deprecation is in order. Besides, it keeps me from getting a big head." Stark smiles and raises his glass in toasting formation. "To our first Dinner together. May we break emotional ground and barriers within both of our souls. And if we're lucky, may we also end in a delicious breakfast." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs